gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Regarding your User page Good day Monk. This is, of course, only my opinion, but I feel that the top of your User page is rather blank without the poll that was formerly there, so I would personally suggest that you add a welcome message or something similar to fill it up a bit. Of course, the final say is yours, as it is your page after all. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Also, as you obviously have noticed, I have once again archived your Talk page for you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:18, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ugh. My user page always looks shit. I'll come up with a new design, haha. Thanks by the way :) Monk Talk 17:38, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::You are welcome. I actually preferred the way that your User page appeared back when you were a Patroller (which was when I copied the format of your header for my own User page, which I still use today), as it was simple, yet elegant. I believe that you may be trying too hard to make your User page look better, when in fact it was better off as it was months ago. I have personally varied the base appearance of my own User page very little since I created it, and you too should, in my opinion, stick to one base design and build upon it (as I have been doing), rather than completely redesigning the page every few months. Considering the fact that, unlike me, you like to post your future projects for the GTA Wiki on your User page, I would highly recommend tabs, as they reduce the clutter of the page and organize the information into easy-to-find sections in the same location. Try using a large heading entitled (for example) "Projects for 2016", then a list sorted into tabbed subsections called (for example) "Vehicle articles", "Mission articles", etc.. I hope that my suggestions have given you some ideas. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:45, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna join chat mate ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 17:44, August 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Messages I like the vehicle generations thing. IMO one of the GTAO pics of the Contender need to be removed from the infobox. As for the naming, looks good to me and makes the most sense, so yes, I'd include that in the MoS. About the Stunt Race Creator, I haven't tried it out yet. Haven't played any shooters, GTAs included, for the past week because... reasons. Verifying the game data as I write this so I'll have a look at the creator soon. Finally a way to test the performance accurately. I'd say leave the top speed at wherever it peaks/stops completely, 114 in this case. Wouldn't call curb boosting, mid-drive boost, going downhill, or mysterious unexplained boosts, in this case, as the top speed as the vehicle wouldn't go there without being helped by boosts. So I'd say the peak speed as long as it is able to stay at that speed for a while without needing any help to keep that speed up. 13:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Just tried it out. It's pretty neat, actually. Spammed the snapping starting grid until I reached the map limits and I was done xD I tried the stock Tyrus to start off. It froze at 109MPH, I went out of first person to look around, I go back in first person and the speed is 114MPH - neither going up or down - lol. A bit weird, but it is consistent as you said. 14:33, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::--ETR1 - 107/112 - I noticed the speed go up to 112 as I crossed above LS/Blaine County border. --RE-7B - 109/114 - Same as ETR1. I remembered the location just in case. --Guardian - 88/92 - Speed went up at the exact same location. --Insurgent - 86/90 - Same place. Though for this one, it was struggling between 90 and 91MPH later on. My framerate wasn't locked for that though. It was going up from 70s to 80s (On the Insurgent, I got up to 100fps somehow but that didn't affect the speed). Maybe it has something to do with border speeds, either that or R* made limits on city and countryside. Gonna try testing a car while locked to 30fps. EDIT: Locked the framerate to 30fps and tested the Tyrus. Same speeds (109/114), and the increase happened at the exact same place. 15:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::How does your test track look like? Mine goes from LSIA in a diagonal to the north-east of the map. The red line is where the speed starts to increase for me. 300px300px300px 15:23, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regarding my User page And so the wheel turns. :-) Indeed I did copy your User page header in October 2015. I must say that your User page looks much better now. By the way, how is the modified "RfP" template functioning? Are there any issues with it? Also, in case you were wondering, I created a new heading for your message on my Talk page due to the fact that it is unrelated to Camilo's messages; the reply subject of this message is the title that I gave your message. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:44, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. It took me an almost ridiculous amount of time to work all of the kinks out of the modified template (look at the "RfP" template edit history to get some idea of the issues I had to correct, but I actually spent much longer testing the template through previews without saving it), but I am satisfied with the end result. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:18, August 2, 2016 (UTC) User FiFiTech Hi, Monk. This FiFitech, you warned him uploading custom race videos, he continiuesly uploading this videos to wiki. You should delete all of them. I mean, he isn't listening you. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:15, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Imagehelper's design gallery Hey, buddy. What's up? So, after editing the Dubsta 6x6 with the overview template, I've found something out of place here when checking the badging... Did you noticed that the vehicle actually has a North Yankton license plate? Well, after seeing this, I went into the contributions of this user about design galleries, mainly any normal car with license plates, and guess what? They have NY plates on there as well (Tailgater, Patriot, Faggio, and others). Do you really think that these details are ignored in the design gallery? You know, I'm a bit concerned about "modding" a car to have a NY plate there (and we know which vehicles are legally "North Yankton" cars). If that doesn't matter, I'll bring back the Dubsta 6x6 images on there. That's all, my friend. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:42, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the images are of modded vehicles, which is another reason why I am not happy. Regardless, remove the images on any vehicle he added them to - if the user cannot be bothered to upload all remaining images, and simply uploads 3 pictures, there is no point. He also cannot be bothered to license them, after given warnings. The job is worth doing properly, otherwise when it comes to another user trying to finish the gallery off, it gets messy with different pictures. Monk Talk 06:14, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::After reading this conversation, I must ask whether either of you know how to acquire North Yankton license plates for Grand Theft Auto Online vehicles on either the Xbox 360 or Xbox One? One of my friends on Xbox LIVE has cars with these plates (I believe that he used a now-patched glitch), and I would like them too, purely for the novelty. Unlike the police uniform for my ''GTA Online'' character - which I almost desperately wanted - I am far less keen on this particular addition, but I would still like to own it if possible. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:01, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Staff picture Hi, bro. Can you do my profile picture to staff picture ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:41, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :It needs to be an artwork of some sort. Monk Talk 18:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:56, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Added a message explaining my recent actions regarding edits of various pages. Hello Monkeypolice188 I wanted to talk with you regarding my recent edits for a multitude of the highway pages on GTA Wikia. I noticed the wiki has been devoid of various pictures and information on the page, and I wanted to contribute to the wiki by doing my part and adding information. This explains the recent influx of images of captured photos in game and the highway shields. I am letting you know that I do not intend to spam the wiki with my content, only to provide information as I am still learning the ropes around here. I apologize for any inconviences and I don't want to cause trouble here. Regarding your signature in templates Good day Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have devised a simple fix for the issue that you and other Staff and regular users have been having with custom signatures in templates. Use this template with the following parameters: Note that you must insert the 1= before your signature, or nothing will appear. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand what this achieves. I didn't find a problem in the first place. Monk Talk 10:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I see that you have not noticed the problem. Very well, allow me to demonstrate: ::Notice how your signature does not appear in the warning. However, if I use the template that I created, this is the result: }} ::As you can see, your signature now appears. I hope that I have answered your question. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I see, that makes more sense. Thanks. Monk Talk 10:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::You are welcome. Be sure to use my template the next time you sign within templates, as having your signature visible within an official warning, block notice or reminder looks more official than having it outside (though of course you should still sign outside the notice if you are writing an additional message along with a warning or block notice). ::::By the way, I have responded to your message on Mustafa's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:07, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the screenshot license templates Good day Monk, I have a task for you: could you please edit all the screenshot license templates (with the exception of the main "Screenshot" template) to remove all of the categories? I have modified the "Screenshot" template code to automatically add those categories when it is used in the appropriate namespaces and pages. Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm afraid I'm very busy with something else on the wiki right now, so I can't do that. Besides, I really don't see the point in this; having templates in categories doesn't harm at all, it essentially makes them more reachable. Monk Talk 15:31, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::If you are busy, I will be happy to do it myself. As for the point, with the current code the screenshot templates will add any page they are added on to the said categories, including if one were to (for example) post a license template on a Talk page as an example. My modifications prevent this, and ensures that the templates only add appropriate pages to appropriate categories. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:50, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Suspicious I've been monitoring a bit of contribs from User:3rd5aints4life and their contribs look awfully similar to User:Abbas Abidin Evliyaoğlu's. What's your take on it? 23:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I would like to advise the exercising of caution in this case: just because two users appear to be making similar edits does not necessarily indicate that they are sockpuppets, and I certainly would not want an innocent user blocked for the actions of someone else. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC)